


Guidance

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romance, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Would you ever consider doing an adult story where Mercy's first love was Ana who took her under her wing back in the day when Angela needed guidance, and now Angela has been returning the favor by being the guide that Pharah needs, and now Angela and Fareeha are in a relationship, but now that Ana has returned, Mercy doesn't know what to do because she never stopped loving Ana. My preference would be that Ana and Fareeha both end up okay with Mercy loving both of them but it would be up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve never done anything like this… but let me explain cause I don’t want people being like “she’s underage” or “wtf the age difference!”  
> Angela is 20 at the beginning of this fic. She joined Overwatch to just do research, which she did for her first years. This changes though when Morrison asks her to join them in the front lines to be a healer for the team. She accepts, although it conflicts with her morals.  
> Ana is 35 at the beginning of this fic. Cannonically, she is 23 years older than Angela, but I changed it to a 15 year difference.  
> Fareeha is still five years younger than Angela, meaning Ana had Fareeha when she was 20. Age is just a number anyways :P

**Overwatch (Ages: Mercy(20), Ana(35), Pharah(15)):**

“I told you I don’t need a weapon,” she protested as the Captain dragged her towards the shooting range. “I agreed to go in the field, but I never said I’d carry something that can kill someone.”

“It is for your defense,” said the older woman sternly as she stopped in front of one of the booths and pushed Angela into it.

“Ana! I’m here to do my research, not learn to kill someone.” Angela refused to take the pistol that Ana was holding out to her.

Ana groaned as she forced the pistol into Angela’s hands. “Again… It is for your defense. I doubt you will need it often. But if you are in a situation that leaves only you or the enemy coming out alive, you better have some type of weapon. That healing staff of yours will do nothing against a gun.”

Angela rolled her eyes, but finally agreed to learn from Ana. She paid close attention as Ana instructed her how to prepare it properly and use it safely. After learning this, she got into a steady stance to get ready to fire. She paused though, hearing a snicker come from Ana.

“What?!” she asked with irritation.

“Even though that pistol has barely any kickback, you are not going to be stable standing in that stance.” Ana stepped behind Angela. She used her foot to nudge Angela’s foot to spread her legs wider, to make her stance more balanced. She then slid her hand down Angela’s arm and placed her hand on top of Angela’s slender one.

“You need to be sturdy and have confidence,” she whispered close to Angela’s ear. Angela felt a little shiver run down her spine as Ana guided her hand upwards. “Use two hands,” the older woman instructed.

Angela listened and held the pistol with both hands. She then closed one eye and aimed for the target. With one last inhale, she fired. The bang rang in her ears and her arms shuttered from the power of the pistol. She shook her head slightly and looked at her hands that were shaking.

“I don’t want this. I stand by my decision to not carry a weapon.”

Ana took the gun from Angela’s hands and placed it onto the ledge in the booth. “You have no choice. Morrison and I have mandated that you have one.”

“Then I’m not going in the field.”

Ana raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Then you are not going to stay in Overwatch. Meaning you will not be able to do your research.”

Angela glared at Ana and sighed. She picked up the pistol again and aimed. “Fine,” she muttered as she fired.

* * *

Angela closed her eyes as she felt fingers thread through her hair.

“You know it is for your own good.”

Warm lips met hers and she let out a content sigh.

“I know,” replied Angela, her lips brushing lightly against the tan ones hovering above her.

She opened her eyes, icy blues meeting chocolate ones.

Angela’s breath hitched as she felt Ana’s fingers trace lazy circles over her inner thigh.

“You should talk to Toby. Maybe you two can create a blaster that will suit you.”

Mercy took in a deep breath as Ana began to kiss and gently bite at her neck. “Sure,” she finally said. Her hands trailed down Ana’s muscular back until she reached her tight ass. She grasped both cheeks and smirked when she heard Ana gasp. Ana retaliated by running two fingers up Angela’s wet folds and around her clit, but making sure not to touch it directly.

“Stop teasing,” whined Angela.

Ana lifted her head and looked down at the beauty beneath her. Ana watched as Angela bit her lower lip as two fingers slipped into her. Her walls clenched around the digits and soon relaxed as they adjusted to the fullness.

Ana leaned downwards and nibbled at Angela’s earlobe. Her fingers thrusted in and out of the pale woman slowly. “Better,” she whispered.

Angela didn’t speak, but her body did. Her hips jerked upwards begging for Ana to continue. Sweet moans passed her thin lips and filled the room. This spurred Ana to speed up her movements and curl her fingers every once in awhile to stimulate Angela’s sensitive front wall.

“Ana,” muttered Angela airily. Her body squirmed and she felt the tension build in her lower abdomen. “Oh god! Ah… uhhh,” Angela moaned just before her whole body tensed and her jaw fell open in a silent scream. Her eyes clenched shut as the pleasure washed over her body, Ana making sure to stretch out her orgasm for as long as possible. Her fingers moved slowly as she pressed lightly on Angela’s clit with her palm.

Angela’s back fell back to the bed and her body relaxed, slight shivers running through her body as a result from her climax. She lazily opened her eyes and smiled lovingly at the woman above her.

“Thank you love.”

“Anything for you,” Ana leaned down. Their lips met in a soft languid kiss.

“It’s your turn now.” Angela placed her hands on the back of Ana’s thighs and guided her upwards. She nuzzled her nose against Ana’s inner thigh as the older woman settle above her. Ana threaded her tan fingers through her lover’s platinum blonde hair and tugged slightly.

Angela ran her tongue through Ana’s wet folds. A moan escaping her lips as she savored the taste. She kissed the woman’s outer lips and nipped around at the soft flesh. Ana lowered herself more, trying to get Angela’s tongue to where she needed it most.

“I love you,” Angela confessed just before flicking her tongue over Ana’s bundle of nerves, causing the older woman to shudder and let out a content sigh.

“I.. love you too Angie.”

* * *

Tears burned down her cheeks. A strong arm was draped over her shoulders, but she still felt cold. She felt hollow. She watched as the Overwatch flag was folded and put onto the casket. The empty casket.

She clasped a hand over her mouth as the eternal resting place was lowered. Her body wracked from her uncontrollable tears. She was numb. She didn’t even feel Morrison’s hand squeeze her shoulder in a poor attempt to comfort her.

They all knew. They all knew that Ana wasn’t just the second in command. She wasn’t any normal soldier. She was family to them all. Loved by all of the team that she protected and guided. But loved most by Angela.

Even after everyone had left, Angela stayed. She fell to her knees, digging into the freshly placed dirt. She watched as the dirt sifted through her fingers and pattered to the ground.

She was gone.

 

**Overwatch Resurgence (Ages: Mercy(37), Pharah(32), Ana(52)):**

“You can’t be serious Winston. You know that...” Angela’s voice cracked as the memories with Ana flashed through her mind. “I can’t work with her,” she admitted quietly. Out of all of Overwatch, Winston was the only one to know her true relationship with Ana.

“You’re the best to guide her Angela. Ana would want this.” Winston made his way closer to Angela. He sighed heavily and continued. “You are best suited to her fighting style and think about it. You were once new to Overwatch and had guidance from Ana. Maybe it’s time to repay her for that.”

Angela closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. It had been eleven years since Ana had passed, but her heart still ached when she thought about the woman. The six years dating Ana were easily her happiest days. But they came to an end all too soon. How was she supposed to face her daughter every day?

* * *

Angela laughed as Fareeha made one of her stupid puns again. She naturally reached out and gripped Fareeha’s bicep affectionately. Their laughter faded as both of them gazed at her hand. Angela quickly pulled away from Fareeha with a slight blush covering her cheeks.

It was easy getting to know Fareeha. Although she followed routines and orders strictly, she was still fun. Her laughter was infectious and her smile addicting. Her eyes were always bright, even during the darkest moments. She was righteous and willing to give up anything, similar to her mother. But she was a different person, she wasn’t her mother. She may share physical traits, but their personalities were different in many ways.

Angela and her had grown close quickly. They shared and did almost everything together. They were best friends. Even on the battlefield their synchronization was unstoppable.

Fareeha cleared her throat and leaned back on the couch.

“That joke wasn’t even funny,” mumbled Hana as she played a game on her PS4.

Fareeha pouted at the young girl. “You just don’t appreciate good humor.”

“I liked it,” supported Angela. She shifted on the couch and brushed her leg against Fareeha’s without meaning to.

“It’s cause you two are old.”

“Ouch.” Angela put a hand over her heart as if she had been shot. “Well know what’s good about being old? We can drink.”

“Whatever,” muttered Hana.

Angela got up and grabbed Fareeha’s hand. She pulled her upwards and guided her to the kitchen.

“Assah!” came a shout from the common area.

Angela grabbed a six pack of beer from the refrigerator. She held it up for Fareeha to see. “To the rooftop?”

Fareeha nodded. “To the rooftop,” she said happily.

* * *

Angela stumbled around the rooftop with beer in hand. Her face was flushed and her hair had fallen from her usual high ponytail.

“Maybe the roof wasn’t such a good idea,” muttered Fareeha as she went to grab Angela’s wrist.

Angela pouted and furrowed her brow. “Why not?”

“Because I forgot that you’re a lightweight. Lack of balance and rooftops don’t seem like a good mix.” Fareeha confiscated the half finished beer from Angela and downed it herself. “Let’s go back down since all the beer’s gone now.”

“Don’t wanna,” whined Angela as she tried to run away from Fareeha.

Fareeha groaned as she chased down the shorter woman and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I’m not chasing you up here. It’s dangerous.”

“Would you chase me if we weren’t up here?” she asked drunkenly.

Fareeha raised an eyebrow at the weird question. Angela turned in her arms. Her icy blues flickered to Fareeha’s plump lips and back up to her eyes.

“Would you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” Angela sighed as she wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s neck and hugged the toned woman. She rested her head on the woman’s chest and inhaled deeply. Fareeha always smelled of cinnamon, a soothing scent for Angela now.

“I would,” admitted Fareeha as she rested her chin on the top of Angela’s head.

“I like you,” confessed Angela.

“I like you too.”

* * *

“That was reckless,” reprimanded Angela. She taped the gauze pad over the fresh stitches on Fareeha’s forehead.

“I did what I had to.”

Angela glared at her lover. “Reeha.”

“Okay fine it was a reckless move, but it worked.”

She lifted a pale hand and placed it gently on a bruised cheek. “Please don’t do that again.”

Fareeha nodded. “I’ll try not to, but only because you’re asking this of me.”

Fareeha stood from the medical table and placed a warm kiss on Angela’s forehead. She then placed a hand under Angela’s chin and guided her head upwards. She brought their lips together and let out a sigh of happiness. Angela’s warm vanilla scent filled her senses and thin arms slipped around her neck.

Their kiss deepened as Fareeha lifted Angela into her arms. She turned around and placed the petite woman onto the medical table and ended the kiss. “When was your last check up doctor?”

Angela smiled at Fareeha’s attempt to be seductive and funny at the same time. Instead of answering she stripped off her shirt and unclasped her bra. The look on Fareeha’s face was all she needed to motivate her to take off the rest of her clothing.

Fareeha swallowed audibly as she placed a hand on Angela’s bare shoulder and guided her down to lie on the bed. She then crawled onto the table and straddled the doctor.

“Time to begin the examination,” joked Fareeha.

She leaned down hastily and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Her tan hands wandered over Angela’s pale body, caressing soft breasts, hips, thighs, everywhere she could.

Angela’s hips lifted, begging for some sort of friction as Fareeha kissed and licked at her breasts. She let out a whimper as Fareeha flicked her tongue over a stiffened peak.

Angela slipped her hand under Fareeha’s shirt and relished the feeling of the muscles flexing with every slight movement made. She guided Fareeha’s shirt off and undid her bindings as Fareeha lavished her neck with little bites.

Angela fumbled with Fareeha’s tight spandex. She tried to push them off, but let out a little grunt of frustration when she couldn’t finish the job.

“Off,” Angela commanded.

Fareeha let out a little chuckle as she took her spandex and underwear off herself. She shifted a leg between Angela’s and pushed it forward. The contact eliciting a moan from the blonde.

“Better?”

“Much.”

Angela captured Fareeha’s lips with another deep kiss. She rubbed herself against Fareeha’s thigh as Fareeha bit Angela’s lower lip. She pulled back slightly and released Angela’s lip with a slight pop.

Fareeha gasped as she felt Angela’s deft fingers slide along her outer lips. After soaking her fingers, Angela slipped two fingers into Fareeha. The woman above her moaned and pushed three fingers into Angela. Angela’s hips jerked, slightly surprised by Fareeha. She hadn’t expected three fingers, but was easily wet enough for them.

Both woman thrusted into one another and their moans filled the medical bay.

“Fuck,” swore Fareeha as she looked down at Angela’s half closed eyes. Angela’s hair was a mess now and sprawled over the medical table. Her skin was flushed and her chest rose and fell quickly with her heavy breathing. Fareeha would never get tired of seeing the doctor like this. She loved seeing Angela a mess, especially since she was usually so well put together.

Fareeha practically growled as Angela dug her nails into her back. She felt them trail downward and grab her ass. She’d definitely have marks later.

Fareeha reached down in reaction and filled her hand with one of Angela’s breasts. They continued to thrust into one another and their hips rolled with the movement.

Angela screamed as she reached utter ecstasy and came. Her body shuddered and Fareeha soon joined her. They both froze as their orgasms washed over them in sync. Their fingers filling one another, but not moving.

Fareeha was the first to remove her fingers from Angela. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked each one slowly. She savored the taste and smirked down at the woman watching her.

“Couldn’t resist.”

“I see that.” Angela pulled her fingers from Fareeha and sat up. She kissed Fareeha passionately, tasting herself on her lips.

“I feel like I don’t tell you that I love you enough,” said Fareeha softly to Angela.

“You don’t need to. Your actions speak for themselves.” Angela rubbed her nose against Fareeha’s and giggled. “I love you so much.”

“Not as much as I love you.”

* * *

Angela stood as still as a statue as she watched Fareeha hug Ana. Her breathing hastened and she clenched her hands into tight fists. She’s alive.

Ana opened her eye, one now covered due to her past injury, and met Angela’s gaze. She looked warmly at Angela, but Angela just stared blankly back. Ana let go of Fareeha and the two of them walked over to the stunned doctor.

Fareeha stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Angela’s waist.

Ana raised an eyebrow at the two, but decided not to ask. “It is good to see you Angie.”

Angela swallowed the lump in her throat. She was scared that if she spoke, her voice would fail her. Her gaze trailed over her past lover and her heart raced. “You too,” she said, keeping her words short.

Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck with a rough hand. “So I know you just kinda returned. But I want you to know, since this is important to me. Angela and I are dating. You always told me to find someone who you’d approve of and Angela’s definitely that. I’m lucky to have her and would love your approval Mom.”

Angela’s eyes widened at Fareeha’s sudden need for approval. She glanced at Fareeha and then to Ana. Ana’s eyes warm and accepting, but there was something else hidden within them. Pain.

“Of course dear.” She looked at Angela and her daughter. “You deserve the best and she’s definitely that. If you will excuse me, I need to speak with Winston.” Ana turned on her heels and left the common area in haste.

* * *

“Ana!” Angela’s cry stopped Ana mid stride. She felt a slender hand wrap around her wrist and pull her into a room. The door slammed shut and the lights flickered on. “Let me explain.” Angela’s eyes were filled with so many different emotions that Ana didn’t know what to do or how to feel.

Angela took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily. “I-I didn’t mean for this to happen. Y-you were dead and… I tried not to. I tried not to fall for her, but I did.” Tears streamed down Angela’s cheeks as she tried to explain herself to Ana. A woman she still loved dearly. “I tried to stay as just friends, but… I couldn’t stop. I love her. B-but…” She wanted to tell Ana that she still loved her. Even though it had been years and she thought the woman was dead, her heart still yearned for the older woman.

Angela looked up to see that Ana was crying. She had never seen the strong woman shed a single tear. She looked worn and battered. She looked vulnerable. But not weak. She still the woman who had mentored her, who she loved.

Ana wiped away her own tears and then Angela’s tears with a gentle touch. Angela couldn’t help, but lean into her touch. She let out a sigh as she felt warm hands cup her face.

“I understand,” Ana finally spoke.

“Y-you don’t…. I-I still, I still love you.” Angela’s icy blues met chocolate for the first time in many years.

“Be with Fareeha. She loves you dearly.”

Angela’s breath caught in her throat. She tried to gain her composure before speaking again. “Do you not feel the same for me?”

“Of course I do. I could never stop loving you Angie. But you belong with Fareeha.”

“I-is it selfish of me to love you both?”

“No, of course not dear.” Ana let out a deep sigh. “We need to discuss this with Fareeha.”

* * *

Fareeha sat with her hands clasped in her lap. For the past hour Angela and her mother had told her about their past. About their relationship. Even though Angela kept telling her that she didn’t fall for her because of who her mother was, the thought still remained.

“Please Reeha. Please say something.” Angela reached out and took Fareeha’s hand and squeezed tightly. “Please I love you.”

“As you do my mother as well.”

“I’m sorry.”

Fareeha sighed and looked at her mother.

“What do you think of this?”

“I love you, as well as Angela. I am willing to make this work. She thought I was dead and moved on. She fell for you Fareeha. Not because you are my daughter, but because you are you.” Ana took Fareeha’s free hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of it.

Fareeha sighed. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Angela asked.

“Yes. Let’s try this out.”

Angela let go of Fareeha’s hand and flung herself into her arms. She kissed her cheek and smiled warmly at her. “I love you.” She then took Ana’s hand and pulled her into the embrace. She pecked her cheek as well. “I love you. I love you both so much,” she said as tears fell down her cheeks. Not tears of sorrow though, but of true happiness.


End file.
